mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
NDR Fernsehen
NDR Fernsehen is German regional public television network owned by ARD. The channel broadcasts programmings for Northern Germany History On January 4, 1965, NDR launched together with Radio Bremen and the then Sender Freies Berlin with the broadcast of its own third television program initially as Drittes Fernsehprogramm NDR/RB/SFB (Alternatively, various other names were used, in short Nordkette or Nordschiene, also simply called Das Dritte by the audience) for the states of Hamburg, Lower Saxony, Schleswig-Holstein and Bremen as well as for West Berlin. In 1988, started the teletext offer Nordtext. At the beginning of 1989, the station received the new name N3 (or Nord 3) and a new logo. The program has been gradually expanded into a full program and since September 1991 can also be received via satellite in almost all of Europe. On January 1, 1992, the state of Mecklenburg-Vorpommern joined by state treaty to the NDR as the fourth country. As a result, the broadcasting area of N3 increased accordingly, but already in October 1992, SFB retired from the third television program N3 and then broadcast an independent third television program for Berlin under the name B1, a predecessor of today's rbb Fernsehen. Thus reached N3 (which at the same time the surname Norddeutsches Fernsehen '''received) its today's circulation area. Since February 28, 1994 '''N3 sends around the clock, the nightly transmission break was omitted. On December 3, 2001, the program was renamed NDR Fernsehen. Radio Bremen's productions have since been labeled with the Radio Bremen logo for several years. Meanwhile, NDR logo is used throughout. Since January 3, 2005, the regional broadcasts of Radio Bremen are no longer keyed into the community program of Das Erste, but broadcast on an independent third program, which is called Radio Bremen TV and outside of these regional broadcasts the program of NDR Fernsehen On October 8, 2007, NDR Fernsehen set its analogue transmission via antenna. On April 30, 2012 launched an HD simulcast in high-definition format 720p. On November 10, 2012, NDR Fernsehen broadcast the 18-hour television documentary Der Tag der Norddeutsche in real time for the first time. Programmings Current Information * Hamburg Journal * Nordmagazin * Hallo Niedersachsen * Schleswig Holstein Magazin Original programmings * #EinMomentDerBleibt * 45 Min. * 7 Tage * Tietjen und Bommes * Bingo! * Bücherjournal * Carlos Koch-Chaos * Das Beste am Norden * DAS! * DAS! Wunschmenü * Der Tatortreiniger * Die Ernährungs-Docs * Die NDR Quizshow * Die Nordstory * Die Reportage * Expeditionen ins Tierreich * gärtnern natürlich * Hanseblick * Hitlisten des Nordens * Intensiv-Station * Iss besser! * Jennifer: Sehnsucht nach was Besseres * Kaum zu glauben! * Krude TV * Kulturjournal * Länder – Menschen – Abenteuer * Landpartie – im Norden unterwegs * Lieb & Teuer * Lust auf Norden * mareTV * Markt * Mein Nachmittag * Mein schönes Land TV * NDR Aktuell * NDR Comedy Contest * NDR Naturfilm * NDR Talk Show * Neues aus Büttenwarder * Nordlichter * Nordseereport * Nordtour * Ostsee Report * Panorama 3 * Panorama – die Reporter * Pleiten, Pech & Pannen * Plietsch * Polettos Kochschule * Postillon24 * Rund um den Michel * Rute raus, der Spaß beginnt! * Sass: So isst der Norden * Schönes Landleben * Sesamstrasse * Sportclub * Theresas Küche – Kochen mit Freunden * Unsere Geschichte * Visite * Weltbilder * Wer bietet mehr? * Zapp Programmings from Das Erste * Am Kap der wilden Tiere * Anne Wil * Beckmann * Die Pfefferkörner * Extra3 * Gefragt – Gejagt * Grossstadtrevier * Inas Nacht * Lebensmittel-Check mit Tim Mälzer * Leopard, Seebär & Co. * Panorama * Royalty * Spiel für dein Land * Tatorte mit Kommissar Finke Former * Aktuelle Schaubude * Dalli Dalli * Das Leben! * Das NDR Reisequiz * Das NDR Tiermagazin * Der XXL-Ostfriese * Die klügsten Kinder im Norden * Die Thomas & Helga Show * Die Welt op platt * Entdeckerlust * Hallo Spencer * Harald & Eddi * Kriminalreport * Land und Leute * Land & Liebe * Lebensträume: ... * Liga 1 Handball * Menschen und Schlagzeilen * NaturNah * Norddeutsche Dynastien * Prisma * Sehr witzig * Tagesschau vor 20 Jahren * Top Flops – Die lustigsten Fernsehpannen * Urlaub im Norden * Wer hat’s gesehen? * Wünsch dir Sass! Logos Nord 3 (1965-1989).png|First logo (1964-1989) Nord 3 (1966-1989, kolor).png|First logo used in color programmings. N3 (1989-2001).png|Second logo (1989-2001) NDR Fernsehen (2001-2008).png|Third logo (2001-2008) NDR Fernsehen (2008-.n.v.).png|Fourth logo (2008-2017) NDR HD (2012-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2012-present) NDR Fernsehen (2017-.n.v.).png|Sixth logo (2017-present) External links * Official website |-|Television in Germany= |-|ARD= Category:Television channels in Germany Category:ARD Category:NDR Category:Launched in 1965 Category:Germany Category:Local television channels